


Boredom Is Dangerous

by AnimeXIII, DreamingFandoms



Series: Minecraft Muses [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Family, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingFandoms/pseuds/DreamingFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks since Michael and Ray have meet their other halves. Now in a period of nothing chaotic, the Hunters are bored.</p><p>Which is extremely dangerous. </p><p>When Geoff comes up with the idea to get everyone to learn each other's abilities, it's going to get a lot worse.</p><p>And maybe they'll be someone new that catches Haywood's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff's Great Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so lazy, you already knoow~ I'm in the kitchen, eating the cheetos. I finally got off my ass! Enjoy the next part of Minecraft Muses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff has an idea.

"Sooo BORED!"

The Hunters were lying around on the Achievement logo, staring at the sky.

Micheal and Gavin, or Mavin as Ray called them, were close together with Micheal's head resting on the Creeper's covered chest.

Ray and Joel, Joelay Michael named them, were in the same postition, but with Ray asleep.

Jack and Ryan were playing with a sheep and cow that had wandered over to them, respectfully. 

Finally, Geoff was glaring at the sky while he shouted that.

"There's nothing to do!" He sobbed dramatically, gaining chuckles from the ones awake. "Stop laughing, Assholes! I'm serious! I'm going to die of boredom if we don't do anything!"

"Well, do you have any Games for us to play?" Michael summoned a sword to sharpen. 

"No," His boss sighed. "None of them have been safety tested yet." He looked at the sword Michael summoned, lost in thought.

He turnd to Ray who, while still asleep, had unconsciously grew roses around him and Joel.

An idea suddenly came to him.

"THAT'S IT!"

His shout made the others look up, except for Ray who can sleep like the dead, Joel and Gavin made chuffs and clicks in suprise. 

"What's it?" Michael calmed Gavin with a squeeze of his glove covered hands. While Joel hugged the passed out Thief to his chest. Both creatures sat up with their mates in their laps.

Geoff jumped up from his laying position on the green star. "We should learn each other's abilities!"

"What? Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Jack asked with a confused look on his uncovered face, his normal helmet beside him.

"Won't we explode?" Ryan muttered, in thought.

"Not if we teach each other! We'll only explode if we try it on our own." Geoff grinned in excitement. "Think about it! We can be even more awesome!"

"Yeah, but. Isn't Michael's and Ray's magic practically dead?" Ryan butted in.

They looked at Michael, since he was actually awake, who shrugged. "Bear Craft is easy when you have a Bear to teach you, but Ray doesn't have that. He has blood bound books, and those are in a fucking different language. I can't even read them!"

Said male was now getting stares, he was ignorant to what was happening around him. Each slow breath he took caused another rose to grow.

Geoff hummed, then snapped his fingers. "But Ray can! We just need to convince him to read them for us!" 

"And how are we going to do that?" Gavin snarked. "Get Joel to do it?"

Silence.

Five heads turned to the Enderman, who tried to argue.

"B-bu- Wha?" He sputtered, they gave him puppy eyes making him groan.

"Fine, but if he kills me, I'm coming back to haunt your asses!"


	2. Jack's Abilities: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang starts Trying out Jack's some-what useful and Handy Tricks he keeps tuck under his Short Sleeves, of course... who knows how safe this can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, First Arc thing.  
> yeah... and my First big part in this? yes.  
> so, I dunno where i'm going anymore.  
> ~DF

They all stood outside Jack's house, Ray having been told and Updated about Geoff's Great idea and after a few hours of arguing and bartering Joel had managed to convince Ray to read his books to the Hunters, but only if he was the last.

"Alright, I think i got everything we'll need for the first one!" Jack said cheerfully as he came out of his House with a few Bundles of Items used for weapon crafting. Something Michael was looking for to learning. Gavin stood watching, he'd seen others make weapons as since he didn't know how to himself he couldn't make his own and just took others when he needed one.

"So, Were gonna be Building swords and shit?" Geoff questioned, wondering how this can be any help. 

"Yeah, but you gotta do it without a reference." Jack Said calmly. Chaos as all of them were complaining about how impossible it'd be to do without one. Jack sighed at how much they were acting like babies about this. "I thought you wanted to learn my abilities. But if you I guess i'll just go inside then and we can just skip this one.." Turning away to face 

"NO!!!" Was his response to leaving. Jack smiled and turned around to face everyone again.

"Alright then guys. Everyone takes one bag and all you gotta do is at least make ONE weapon. I'll take whatever you make... But I won't count Arrows or Bullets since that is Ammo and not normally a weapon itself." He walked around handing out the sacks, he made sure to give each enough so they had a bunch of different options, from swords to pikes to axes to bows. he sat down and watched them all look through the sacks of Items and pulled out the basics of what they'd need. Ray looked over them and quickly started trying to make what seemed like a sword, but kept forgetting the proper order and pattern of the Iron and Sticks he couldn't make it.

Joel was trying to make an ax, but was putting everything in the wrong places so it just wasn't working. Gavin went for a bow as it seemed the easiest but he was wrong, so wrong as he kept getting tied up in the string, no one questioned how. It was just Gavin working his weird logic.

Ryan being the smartest went simple, A Knife wasn't too hard, besides he was the knife guy, he knew his blades. But Knives weren't actually as easy as they were made out to be. stumping the man easily as he tried to remember how to make them again. Geoff tried doing as sword as well since Swords were easy right? Just three... or wait.. was it two iron? and how many sticks was it...??

Michael tried an ax as well, since he might as well take the chance to make a new one before his Broke, of course. The wild man got easily enraged at the complexity of making an Ax. "WHAT THE FUCK?!? WHY ISN'T THIS FUCKING WORKING?!" Jack went over to see what the Angry Bear was doing.

"You forgot the Sticks." Jack said calmly as he could as he had trouble holding back laughter based off the small mistake the Bear had made.

"Oh...." Everyone else who was now watching starting laughing at Michael's Mistake. "SHUT UP!" He growled out at all of them, throwing an Iron Bar at Geoff who was laughing the loudest. jack stopped laughing easily and went to check the others and tell them what was missing or what had to be removed. He was in for a Surprise though when he reached Geoff.

"Geoff, where'd you get that beer?" Geoff looked down at the beer bottle in his hand and the empty one laying in the grass he knew he'd later have to pick up unless he wanted to listen to Ray rant for two hours about littering.

"Where i always get it...? look man i'm way too sober to deal with this Bullshit." Geoff stated like it was a fact before Chugging the rest of the bottle and summoning a new one freshly opened. Geoff could already feel Ray's gaze on him because of the Bottles. "I'LL CLEAN THEM UP PLEASE DON'T TORTURE ME AGAIN WITH ONE OF YOUR LITTERING RANTS RAY!!!" 

"I'm watching you Geoff..." Ray slowly went back to his Sword still looking for a Geoff to make sure he'd clean up his Beer bottles. "Always watching." Joel Chuckled at his mate's antics. only to seconds later slams his hands down and let out a Annoyed shout of frustration.

"WHY IS THIS SO HARD!?!" Joel rested his Head against the Crafting table and let out a muffled huff. A Squawk from Gavin signaled the Creeper had, once again. Gotten tangled in his string again, no one understood how he could get tangled in such short String, but he managed to somehow! Michael sighed and went to untangle him. Jack shook his head

"you guys are hopeless." Jack went around and quickly Corrected everyone's mistakes and made their weapon for them. all of them felt pretty stupid seeing how easy it was to make. "I'm going to bed. It's almost Night." Jack then Took the leftovers and Benches from their spots in front of the other hunters, and Went inside his house to sleep so he'd be ready for the next "Lesson" which would totally go better than this one...

he hoped.


	3. Jack Abilities: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day Starts and Everyone is ready to start again.
> 
> only everyone gets lost and new friends are made.
> 
> Ryan makes the best pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I, DF try to Murder my Boss/Co-worker with Fluff in it's purest form.
> 
> LET'S DO THIS!
> 
> ~DF
> 
> PS: if i do Murder her, please don't turn me into the Fanfiction cops :C

As the sun rises over the peacefully quiet Achievement City, Ryan was the first awake as normal thanks to the loud moo of Edgar, "Mornin' Edgar" he mumbled out in his sleepy daze only to get a moo back, smiling he lazily Moved on of the looser planes of glass out so he could feed his Cow some Wheat and pet him while he started to get dressed for today's new exciting Lesson. shuffling through the quiet dirt house he replace the plane of glass into it's proper spot and got started on breakfast since it was the most important meal of the day besides lunch and dinner. he sat down on his bed and start eating his meal thinking about everything that's happened lately. It was pretty boring so far as most games were hard to safety test, since Geoff was normally pretty drunk by the end of building them so him testing them drunk wouldn't really do anything right in the first place. 

"Ryan are you up??" Ryan Jumped slightly at the sudden voice of Michael coming from the other side of his door

"Yeah i'm up, I'm almost done with Breakfast, I'll be out in a second." Ryan called back and finished up his meal and put the dirty dishes with the rest of them he'd need to clean later when he had the chance. Stepping outside he was greeted to the sight of Ray sleepily leaning onto Joel who didn't mind while Geoff was Chugging a beer like it wasn't 5 am in the Morning. Gavin was most likely Fussing with something under his Cloak's hood as it was Moving and Michael looked like he'd just grabbed his clothing and put them on as best he could before the happily Awake Jack could come a-knocking. It was a normal Sight to see for him whenever someone had to Wake Michael Up, he'd always be a Bit messy until he had the chance to actually put effort into it.

"so, today is Navigation! This will be fun. I'll watching from my H34D S3T while you guys get to go out into the woods and wander around and then come back when i tell you. Sound alright?" Everyone nodded, this was easy. "Oh, and No using your own H34D S3T map." cue Complaining and annoyed whines from the tired Ray and the rest of the Hunters. "Oh stop being Babies about it and Go." Jack started to shoo them all off away them the Giant Logo in the Ground and into the wilderness that surrounded their homes.

Joel and Ray stuck together while Gavin and Michael did the Same thing leaving Geoff and Ryan to Solo it. 

Ryan wandered around in the woods, it was still pretty dark for morning but the leaves were changing colors which was a classic sign of Fall, Ryan Wondered if they'd have to post-pone this because of Gavin's Evasion to The Cold Winter temperatures and Ray's Winter hibernation, he then wondered how well Joel would take it, this would be their first winter together and the Human-Ender had yet to be told about ray's Weird Plant Cocoons as it didn't seem like anyone would need to explain it right away. his mind then Wandered to Edgar and how he'd cope with the Colder Stone that made up the floor of his hole, He could always lay down a Carpet or Two to him to keep him Warm.... 

: Hey guys if you want you can start heading back to The city! first one there can share the cookies I've made! : jack Called out through his H34D S3T Cheerfully, god damn, this man knew there'd be no way anyone would get back by the time he finished those cookies. That god damn asshole.

: Oh man, this is So easy, Thanks Frank. : Ray Called through his H34D S3T, : You better be Ready to share Jack! because me and Joel are heading your way!! : 

: ALL THE COOKIES WILL BE OURS!!! : Joel Cheerfully Called out into his own H34D S3T he had some-what Recently gotten.

: Mi-cool!! Were gonna miss out on cookies!!! : Gavin Woe-fully called out, you could tell he was draping himself off of Michael

: Not if i have anything to say about that!! : Michael Proclaimed loudly, determined to get the Cookies before Joel ate all of them.

: WHY DID I GO INTO THE WATER?!? : Geoff called out, what he meant by water, Ryan had no idea but it was probably a bad thing, at least their H34D S3TS were Water proof, And Flame Proof... and Pretty much anything else The world, or Gavin, could Throw at them. Well. Minus Projectiles, only Because Geoff had trouble making sure the world itself couldn't break them he forgot about weapons themselves.

: I'm Just in the Spooky Parts of the Woods. Don't mind me, Perfectly at home : Ryan Causally Joked to the gang. making sure to give off the tone of 'I don't even know where i am anymore' And then he heard it, A rustle in one of the Trees which also sent a shower of red and orange leaves from it. : Um, and i'm not alone. That's good. : 

: Um, I'm Not Picking anyone Up Ryan, don't know what your talking about. : Jack said since he was the only one allowed to even look at a map for this : AND Hi Ray! I see you! : 

Ryan went and tried to shrug it off and find his way back to the City after all, he might as well Try to get the Cookies, Jack made good cookies. only to hear another Rustle from another Tree, only to see some small bat fly out of it and fly away from Ryan, which was odd in a sense but ignorable. : Mi-cool, I think were lost... : Gavin said : Joel's gonna eat all the cookies now like the little Ming he is! :

: ha ha ha ha ha!! THE COOKIES ARE ALL MINE GAVIN YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY! : Joel called out through his comms, just as Michael was about to comfort his Creeper Boyfriend/Mate. A loud Startled Scream from someone came over the Comms along with a Loud thump.

: Who was that?!? : Geoff Questioned

: It wasn't Gavin for once! : Michael called out 

: Wasn't me, Joel, or Ray. was it you Geoff? : Jack Questioned

: no! I'm still in the ocean!! : Geoff called out. : Ryan are you alright??? :

: Um... Define Alright : Ryan said his voice muffled, making it hard to understand but they at least got the basics.

: Not in Pain. : Geoff helpfully Gave out.

: Then no. I'm Not alright.... Please Help. : Ryan Answered.

: oh fuck. Ryan where are you?! : Geoff called out.

: just turn your Maps on, We can finish this AFTER we find Ryan!! : Jack quickly got out before rushing off to where he saw Ryan was on the Map, with the other doing the same. until when they got him into Radar Distance then they notice something WAS with him, and it was big. : HOLY SHIT RYAN HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?! : 

: I have no idea.. just get this off my Back. : he Coolly Replied to Jack, starting to get annoyed. : It makes Weird noises when I move. :

: RYAN I'M COMING! R & R CONNECTION!! : ray called out and Ryan noticed he was in fact, The Closest, but so was Joel so he just guessed they were Teleporting to him to make sure Ryan was alright.

: Ray your my short Hero. : Ryan said and they heard some Shuffling and then a loud Squeak-like Sound and Ryan sigh and Stop : Nope. Still can't move... God damn it. :

: First of, I am not Short. You're all too Tall. Second i'm almost there And third, What the fuck was that? : Ray stated.

: whatever crashed into me...?? : Ryan stated Nervously : I have no idea, I didn't get a Good look. :

: Well, You should Look then. : Joel Said, like that was a normal thing to do.

: I would, but it Keeps Making Noises when i Move and i don't know if it's a bad thing or not. : Ryan whined slightly

: This is Most likely the Wimpiest we've Ever heard you Ryan. : Geoff stated : And i'm not fucking Drunk for it. god damn it. :

: If you Saw how I was, you'd Understand.... : Ryan mumbled, but due to him already being Muffled no one could hear him. Soon Ray's Laugh hit him Twice like an Echo, Signaling his Short little Hero had Finally Made it.

: Guys, I didn't know Ryan Bottoms. : ray Said During his giggle Fit and great, Joel was laughing Too. Ryan Blushed and Just Tried to get up only for the thing on top of him to screech quietly at the movements of the blonde pinned under him.

: Shut up Ray and Just Help me! : Ryan Shouted, again which was muffled by the Dirt. it didn't help that Gavin and Michael had arrive with Jack and all three had join in Laughing.

: Geoff Buddy your Missing out man! : Michael wheezed out while trying regain his breath from laughing.

: God damn it, Fuck it. I'm flying over.. I need to see this shit. : Geoff Called out loudly, and they could hear the sound of his thrusters turning on along with the quiet hum of zero-g.

: guys. Staring isn't helpful... : Ryan called out. feeling tired of being stared at

"Oh My god it's Better than i Pictured it." Geoff shouted out as he slowly landed, drinking in the sight before him. Ryan Haywood, one of their Most feared in the gang for his Willingness to Kill anyone in the Group without Hesitation or regrets was now being Pinned to the ground with his Ass in the air for all six to look at without the plaid kilt covering it while a Man Sat on his back perched perfectly as if he was about to stick it in with a pair of Black wings Draped over the two and most likely stuck in the Ground judging by the look on the Man's Face. All the Hunters couldn't help but Laugh again at the Scene in front of them. Ray Smartly took a Walk around Video of this. 

"Ray don't. please." Ryan Begged, but with his Face currently being held down into the ground by the other man it was hard to make out what he was saying much like it was over the Comms "just help." 

"did you say 'Ray do. Please.'?" ray knelled down to show Ryan's head being held down

"Alright Alright, We had our Fun. Let's Help Ryan before he plans his Revenge Murders." Jack some-what Ordered to the rest and went to go see about Freeing the man's Wings with Geoff's help it only took about an hour to free the Wings letting Ryan Get up and look at the person or thing that was keeping him pinned down for so long... And god damn he was cute. his hair was some-what long for someone who was most likely male and it was a nice shade of black that matched his wings pretty well and it had a sort of wave to it, innocent-like eyes looked at him as they stared at each other before Ryan went to see what he was even wearing which turned out to be a short sleeve dress shirt and a vest that reminded him of older times but he managed to make it look good, his pants were just pants, nothing too shocking about those and he was wearing a pair of durable Boots to at least shield his Feet from the world. 

"Hey." Ryan mumbled "I'm Ryan if you didn't already hear them. 

"i'm Jon... Sorry about crashing into you. you kind of came out of No where." Jon who was now named timidly said before going to stand up, but falling down onto his butt. Ryan offered a Hand out to him and helped get Jon off his feet.

"I uh. Like your wings?" Ryan mentally Facepalmed himself for the horrible Attempt of flirting that he was doing.

"I like your Hair?" Jon Responded with, equally as awkward as Ryan's

"GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Ray shouted loudly, even cupping his hands to make it louder.

"shut up Ray." Ryan Shot at him glaring. 

"wow... It's starting to get late... Do you got a place to stay?" Gavin Asked Jon. who shook his head to "Oh! You could Stay with Ryan Tonight! I'm sure he's got room right Ryan?"

"U-Uh Yeah. I got some room...." He Mumbled out, glaring at Gavin now for daring to set this up. they were suppose to be Supportive or something. well at least Michael was Trying by giving a Weak Thumbs up with a Shaky Smile "If.. you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all...." Jon Started Staring at the ground as if there was something was there. 

"I'll Lead and show you guys how it's done" Jack said and started walking home with the group of seven now becoming eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok. A goal/Challenge has been set!   
> We [DF and XIII] Wanna get more than 49 Kudos on this story.  
> hopefully we might be able to do that and it'd be awesome!
> 
> Also WOO DOUBLE UPDATE!!!
> 
> ~DF... again


	4. How to Sleep with a Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting Ready for bed including Achievement hunter's Newest Member.  
> The only issue is how are they going to fit two Grown men onto one bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Funny Fluff that maybe No one Wants to say they Need but they Totally do need. It's the only thing i'm good at ok.
> 
> ~DF
> 
> PS: I HAVE DONE THE DEED OF MURDERING XIII!!! She's a Zombie now because I can't handle all this on my own.   
> PSS: For Real, Don't tell the Cops. I'm not going back to Jail For Fluff Overdoses.

By the time the eight made it back it was pretty much as dark as it was when six of them wandered off into the Woods only to get lost and then be put into Embarrassing situations because of A Man with Bat Wings. Ryan still couldn't help but stare at Jon who stood near the end of the train they had going to make sure no one got lost and picked up even more people because things were cramp as it is since Geoff refused to share the giant Monolith he had built to live in. Ray had already fallen asleep and was being carried by Joel Bridal Style while Gavin was walking next to Michael and had taken his Hand while they walked back home and Jack was in the Lead with Geoff behind him standing Near Ryan and lighting up the path as they went with a Torch in hand, Michael also had one and was lighting up the area to make sure no mobs came while they made the Trip back. When they made it back everyone went off to their Respected house, With Jon Going up to Ryan to show him where he'd be Staying for the night because after all he was new to this whole Place. 

Ryan walked over to his Kung Fu dirt house, opening the door out of habit and Forgetting he had a guest for once "I'm Back Edgar..." he went in leaving the door open, he'd shut it later after Jon was in he went to go get some Wheat for his hole-d Cow. 

"there's a cow in your floor." Was all Jon could say about the inside of the house while he kindly shut the door for Ryan

"His Name is Edgar." he removed the Loose plane of Glass to feed Edgar and pet his Head "I might have to lay down some Carpet on the ground so he doesn't get too cold during Winter... It's hard to convince a Cow to get into a Hole."

"o- wait there's been more than one..?!?" Jon looked at Ryan in Slight Shock.

"Yes."

"then why Keep naming him Edgar?" Jon questioned.

"you don't get it. Edgar is the one in the Hole." Ryan Looked at Jon, staring into his Soul. "Ok. So Sleep." 

"Yeah... I'll just... Take the Ceiling or something...??" Jon questioned. 

"I think you'd Break the Ceiling, unlike Ray's this one isn't supported by a bunch of vines and Roots. You can Take the Bed. I don't mind missing out on a Night worth of Sleep." Ryan Said while going to find something in one of the chests. Jon sat on the bed because it was the only thing to sit on besides the chests, Bench, and Furnace that was comfy. "here." Ryan threw a shirt and pants over to Jon who was caught off guard by the sudden clothing flung at him. "You can sleep in that."

"Thanks." Jon Turned around to go and put them on but then noticed they didn't have any holes for his wings, He went and standing up straight and snapped his wings outwards while accidentally knocking over a loose cup and then snapped them into his back making it look like he never had any in the first place and then changed clothing. Ryan quickly turned away and went to focus on his own night attire but was still all too aware of the fact he was most likely going to have to either watch a cute man he just met sleep, or spend the night outside which was never fun in fall as it was cold. "do you think the bed could fit both of us?" Jon Randomly asked. Startling Ryan out of his Thoughts.

"um... Maybe, I don't know." Smooth Ryan, Smooth. he looked over to see Jon was some-what too small for his clothing, but then again they both had different Builds and Ryan was taller and some-what Buff compared to the short and some-what lean Bat-man currently wearing one of his shirts. "we could Try? But if doesn't work i wouldn't mind not sleeping" Ryan was glad was at least able to still be a Gentleman in the end even if he was failing at flirting and or being his normal self around Jon

"well it's your bed, you should sleep in it! besides, I can miss a night. I'll just sleep in the morning." Jon said with a smile that was just plain cute, god damn it this man is trying to kill Ryan with how cute he is.

"It'd be Rude of me to To not let you use it. Your my Guest." It went on like that for an hour until they realized they should just go and try and Share the god damn bed before deciding who won't sleep on it if they don't both fit. ryan being bigger when on first and soon Jon was slipping next to Ryan both managing to somehow fit Perfectly let need more space all at the same time. "So. looks like we'll Both be able to sleep..." Ryan Mumbled

"yeah...." Jon Mumbled back, shifting slightly so he was on his Side. "Good night Ryan."

"Good Night Jon." And with That, Ryan pulled the blankets up, and unlit all the Torches so they could sleep peacefully, Forgetting about the fact The others might see this in the morning and Laugh.


	5. Jack Abilities: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Trying out the useful Tricks of Jack Patillo.  
> Of course After having to Wake up someone who just didn't get up on time for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I've taken this over.  
> MUHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW THIS NOW!!!  
> (Disclaimer this isn't true, I'm just Writing for it alot)
> 
> ~DF
> 
> she's always watching.

Jack was the first awake and ready to start, this was most likely going to b the Hardest one... he went around Knocking on Doors going to Wake Everyone Up, He left Ryan alone since he's probably already up like the early Bird he is so he started with Geoff, Opening the Metal Door Loudly he knocked on the Stone wall carefully as to not Hurt himself. "Geoff, Time to get up!" 

"I don't wanna get up..." Geoff whined back to Jack, puling a Pillow over his Head.

"Come on Geoff, You gotta Get up. Do you want me to come over there and take your blankets?" Jack remarked back easily

"Nooooo!!!! I'm up! I'm Up!!" Geoff Sat up and Started running around to get dressed. only to shout out at the cold stone floor his house. Jack laughed and left to go get the First Couple Up. Knocking on the Door of a Rose covered Dirt Shack he heard Joel shifting at the sound and making some snuffling and going to wake up Ray for Jack so he could move onto the Other couple. Knocking on Michael's Door as Gavin Pretty much Lived in Michael's house with him. 

"ITS TOO FUCKING EARLY JACK!!!" Michael Shouted back, pulling his Pillow over his Head and throwing Gavin's at the Door.

"Yeah but you gotta get up!" Jack stated loudly over the Annoyed Clicks of Gavin. "We'll be Waiting on the Star!" Jack walked off to go give the two room to get up and get ready for the day. He smiled looking at the Sleepy Ray who was getting a piggy Back ride from Joel who waved at him and Geoff who was drinking some Irish Coffee without the Coffee. "where's Ryan?" Everyone Shrugged at his Question and trotting out was Gavin and Michael who soon Joined.

"Maybe he's still inside his House." Ray offered in a muffled slightly at the end as his head fell onto Joel's shoulder

"He should be up.... is he alright?" Geoff questioned, they all went to check on their Friend in his house, Jack going in First and going and holding a finger up to tell all of them to be as quiet as possible

"he's still asleep guys. that's cute.... and where's Jon? did he already leave?" Jack whispered to the Other six standing and or sitting in the small-ish house.

"Yeah he's pretty cute when his face is so peaceful." Geoff agreed quietly to the bearded redhead

"why are there hands peeking out?" Gavin Questioned and pointed towards the two hands that clearly weren't Ryan's as they were smaller than his, one beside Ryan's head the other just barely peeking out near the edge of the sheets of the bed. 

"Those are Jon's?" Michael guessed with a shrug... just then they all noticed someone was glaring into their Souls. Meaning Ryan was in fact, awake now.

"get out." Ryan said with half open eyes staring at them his eyes dimly glowing Demonic Red which shifted over to Ray who was taking a picture. "I'm going to burn you all if you don't leave right now." he threaten, but the mood was ruined when they heard what was a mix between a snore and a squeak come from the bed.

"okay okay. we'll leave." Jack stated quietly to not wake up Jon and started to shoo the rest out "just meet us outside Ryan." Ryan nodded from his place in bed looking some-what Content for now.

Ryan slowly Slipped out of bed trying to not Wake up his sleeping buddy because who knew the last time he got to sleep on a nice comfy bed like Ryan's, Not Ryan. Quietly getting Dressed Ryan couldn't help but think about his old crabby eons behind the times mentor. What he think about this? Well for one thing Ryan would be Deemed Soft and promptly Killed along with all his Friends. but it's not like they would just Come Back after the threat was gone and Ryan could Re-grow Hearts, and legs.... and maybe the spare lung or two. But the whole Jon part he would tortured then killed for that. Falling for a Human... well Humanoid, Being was out of the Question for a Demon. Of course he could just be Lust since the dirty images his head kept making weren't all to helpful to explain what the fuck was going on with his emotions.

Shaking his Head Ryan stepped outside to the colder Fall air and stared at his Six friends standing there. He suddenly felt the Judging Gazes

"did you guys Bang" Ray Asked like it was a normal thing to ask.

"What? no." Ryan Rebutted, 

"Do you Wish you banged?" Ray gazed at him.

"no....." Ryan looked away from Ray.

"Is that a No no. or a yes no." ray slyly asked, wiggling his Eyebrows.

"..... yes." Ryan said. only for Everyone to Start Calling out about how Moral Ryan was in this Moment because it was so weird for Ryan to be a fucking Human like he's Suppose to be!

"Good Job Ryan. I hope you guys Get together!" Jack Calmly said Patting Ryan on the Back "It's nice to see you finally take interest in someone!" 

"All of you are going to Die... But Jack. He's cool" Everyone Froze at Ryan's Threat but Jack who was Panicking and Ray who just stared at him before muttering to him

"Fight me." and Then there was a Knife stuck in his Head and his Body poofed so it could later Re-appear in his joint bed with Joel. "THAT WASN'T A FIGHT RYAN YOU FUCKER!" Soon his Mate Joel Joined Ray in his house and then Ryan stood alone with Jack after murdering everyone else in a Rampage.

"did you have to do that Ryan?" jack asked looking at Ryan

"yes." Ryan stared down Jack who put any other Questions on hold and waited for everyone to come back out. Ray was rubbing where the knife hit him because it still felt weird to know there was one there for about half a Second. 

"I think we all learned a lesson." Michael Said "Don't Fucking Mess with Ryan's Love life and the Fact he wants to Bang a Bat."

"Do you want to Die again Michael?" Ryan Coldly stared at the Challenging Berzerker.

"Maybe." Michael stared up at the Blonde Demon. 

"Alright then." Ryan Answered and it was On. Throwing Knives were Flying and so were fire balls which were put out mid air by Balls of Water and Loud Shouts Came from the Bear.

"they're not gonna Stop any time soon." Geoff Stated. Looking at the Heated Fight.

"nope." Jack Answered the not-really there Question.

"I guess No one can calm them like you." Geoff complimented

"Aw thanks. I think we'll Skip it." Jack said inching closer to Geoff. "How long do you think this will last?"

"Allllll Day." Geoff Sighed. "I wonder what Theta's up to." and with that, Geoff walked into his House ignoring the fighting going on outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always watching.


	6. Geoff Powers: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes great powers to be able to summon Booze.
> 
> Lets Watch everyone fail at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've moved off of Jack.  
> and now were on Geoff!!! Woo!
> 
> Lets get it started with BOOZE! the best thing to start it with.  
> Because Geoff is the Drunkard. 
> 
> ~DF

"GET UP BITCHES IT'S TIME TO GET DRUNK OFF OUR ASSES!" Geoff shouted loudly at 4 Am only for a bunch of even louder yells of refusal to came out. Only Jon was already up being the Bat he is. "Hey Jon."

"Hi Geoff!" Jon chirps, somehow alive for being up this early. "Why are we getting drunk?" 

"Because boredom." Geoff said, like that was the normal thing to do

"Ah...???" Jon cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"You'll understand one day Jon. You'll understand."

"Geoff it's fucking four in the morning. Gavvers isn't gonna come out until it's at least six!" Michael whined while coming out of his shared house

"Then I'm gonna drag him out." Geoff walked in and then after a lot of yelling and Bird/Creeper noises Geoff had succeeded in dragging the other out of the house while Ryan walked out of his yawning along with Jack. Joel and Ray were the last as Ray refused to let go of his bed. 

"Alright, it's now 5 in the morning. What is it Geoff." Ryan questioned while yawning loudly against his will. 

"It's time to get drunk. were gonna start dummoning Booze." Geoff some-what shouted to the seven of them.

"God damn it it's too early to be drunk, Geoff" Gavin complained still sleepy like the rest of the Hunters.

"It's never too early to be drunk, Gavin." Geoff replied.

"Well I'm out." Ray said and turned to go back to sleep. No one stopped him.

"Well it's going to be fun watching you guys be stupid all day" Ryan answered and sat down on the leaf covered Logo 

"Alright dickheads. I'm gonna explain how it's done so listen up." Geoff stated. "So you just gotta think about it, and it appears!" While saying this a bottle of Whisky appeared in his hand to which he went to chug it while the rest looked very confused to how to do it.

"That's not the best way to explain it." Jack stated slowly.

"Sure it is, buddy!" Geoff said, holding up his bottle up as a cheer "Come on, you try guys." Ryan easily did it. "Ryan you don't count." 

"Aw." Ryan said quietly and smiled as he held out the bottle to Geoff who happily smiles at the gift.

Jack didn't even bothered to try it knowing he can't do it. Joel tried but only ended up teleporting around the place while Gavin couldn't do pretty much anything and only hissed annoyed at his failure. Michael just glared and swore loudly as he just summoned a sword. Geoff just fucking laughed loudly at this as everyone failed to. 

"Holy shit you guys suck." He struggled to not stop laughing. "Oh man, none of you are gonna get this, huh?"

"Nope." Ryan said and shakes his head. 

"You guys done? I'm bored of looking through all your things." Jon asked from Jack's house.

"What the hell Jon. Why." Jack askingly whined. 

"I'm bored." Jon responded. "Besides, I've already gone through all of Ryan's things."

"So that's ehy everything's mess up." Ryan comfirmed to himself, clearly unfazed by the fact his crush had gone through his things, like it was a normal thing to do. But then again, what was normal for Ryan would never really ever be normal for the rest of them? And everyone then just spent time chatting about something or wandered of to do something alone.


	7. Geoff Powers: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff wants to talk about Space Shit.  
> Because she's a Star Child  
> Also Balls of Nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. More Geoff, and there gonna actual mentions of RVB people woo!!  
> AND KEEP SENDING PROMPTS SO XIII WILL SUFFER!  
> *Evil Laughter*  
> also Note: Don't send Smut only. I can't do Smut therefore XIII has to write ALL OF THEM!
> 
> ~DF
> 
> Ps- totally do.  
> PSS- i'm joking.

Geoff stood alone outside waiting for everyone to get out, he hummed a note of a song he randomly remembered from before. looking to the Green Holographic light on his shoulder he smile tiredly to the AI. "Morning Delta. Read for some action, finally? It's been pretty peaceful." 

"Are you sure this is wise, Sir...?" The AI questioned.

"Yeah. It's not like I won't come back and I told you. It's Geoff, please don't call me Sir, it makes me feel old."

"Of course... Geoff. as you wish." Delta corrected himself, watching as Geoff rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. 

"Sure is getting colder. No wonder Ray doesn't feel like doing shit." Geoff complained rubbing his arms. 

"It is still Autumn." The logical AI pointed out.

"It's Still fucking Cold as Dicks!!!" Geoff complained "And it's fucking Twelve am WHY THE HELL ARE THEY NOT UP YET?!?!"

"GEOFF!!! GEOFF!!!! I NEED YOU!" Joel shouted, while barreling out of the small dirt House he shared with Ray, crying. Delta quickly vanished before the Ender-Human could notice him. 

"What's up, buddy?" 

"RAY IS TRAPPED IN HIS VINES AND NOW THE VINES ARE TRYING TO EAT ME!!!" Joel shouted with Ray's Winter Cocoon stuck to his back. Lovingly clinging around the waist of the tall man, as he panics about the fact Ray is "trapped".

"That's normal, big guy. We forgot to tell you and shit, but during Winter, Ray hides in a Cocoon so he always misses Christmas so we have two. Normal Christmas, and Spring Christmas. He'll just cling around to people so we don't fucking lose him like his first year with us... It's like Safety Revenge." Geoff explained as a vine erapped around one of his wrist as a form of acknowledgement. 

"Oh, so he isn't trapped and they aren't trying to eat me...?" Joel asked, smiling slightly.

"Nope." Geoff smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be fine like every yeeAAR!!" Ray then, mid sentence, latched onto Geoff and tipped him over, "God damn you Ray, your such an Asshole... You have someone you can be clingy to, now! Why." a vine patted his mouth in a shushing motion. "No, I won't shut up." 

"Morning gu-.... Ray Cocooned early." Jack mumbled as he cheerfully looked at the scene before him before, he became part of it as Ray dragged him over and put the two Gents next to each other.

"Hey, Jack." Geoff whispered.

"Hi, Geoff" Jack whispered back. "Looks like we're stuck together again."

"For the Fifth time." Geoff helpfully alded, he didn't keep count. Nope. Michael's loud laughter made them Turn to see the Bear and Creeper had wandered out of their House and were looking at the two Gents. 

"This is fucking Amazing!" Michael called out while giggling, only to be forced into it by the plants, and was now awkwardly trapped next to Geoff and Joel, with his boi a person away from him. "Gavin! I can't see you!" 

"Micool. Where are you?? And what's happening?!" Gavin called out in slight fear and terror. 

"It is okay, Gavin! Ray is sleeping." Joel helpfully gave to the person next to him.

"Oh... this is happening...." Ryan stared at the Ball of Nature trapping his friends, while standing next to Jon... who wasn't wearing one of Ryan's shirts, totally isn't wearing one of Ryan's shirts no idea what you talking about. "Do you want me to explain, Jon?" Before Jon could answer, two strands of the ball shot out and looked ready to attack, everyone froze and watched in horror at the fact Jon was about to get attacked, because holy shit Ray might kill him and he might not come back. Only for them to lose the thorns, and one patted Jon on the head, before forcing him into the trap next to Ryan. "God damn it, Ray."

"Um... could you explain?" Jon meekly asked, as one of the vines kept petting his soft hair, not that Ryan knew that nope don't know what your about totally hasn't pet it when he's sleeping nope.

Geoff quickly went over it again for the Bat and Creeper who hadn't heard it, yet. "Alright Ray please let go and cling to someone so we can learn shit, or maybe you can just chill on a building or something!" Ray let go, and just sat there right on the Ball part of the Joy stick on the logo. "Alright. I'm Gonna teach you about my buddies Theta, Delta, Mu, And Xi!" 

"Who who and what?" Michael asked, looking confused. "Is this some of your eeird Space shit?"

"Yes, they are!" Geoff proudly beamed "We're gonna do it inside my place, since that's the best area for them to be, so everyone can see them easily." Geoff explained, marching in with everyone slowly followed, while Ray went and yagged along with Joel riding on his back. 

"Sir, I do not know if I feel ready for this." Delta said to which only Geoff heard him, because after all. He's in his head.

'AW, it'll be fine, Delta! I'm sure they'll like you and the rest of the gang, easily!' 

"If you say so." Delta added before going quiet.

"Alright everyone inside? Good, good. Alright I'm just gonna turn on the Holo-room and not the Water Tower and we'll be golden!" Geoff hummed slightly as he set the holo-Room up, the floor and walls soon had faint blue lines to show the system was on. "Alright, so when they feel ready, they'll show up and Introduce themselves." Soon a Red and Blue Holographic suited boy, nothing like Geoff's own mismatched suit and a Blue girl in a Tank top and shirt with most of her Hair shaved off but a braided part in the back that hanged freely. 

"Hi..." The suited one slowly went and hid behind the Glowing Girl. "I'm Theta. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mu. It's Nice to meet you guys, for once." The girl smiled. "Xi will be out in a second." Just as it came out of the AI's lips, a Black and White Girl appeared, wearing a jacket that was a mixed between a Priest's and a Soldier's and a pair of Cargo pants and Army boots with all her hair pulled back into a small bun with the leftovers that weren't part of it, hanging all Sailor Moon Style.

"Hello. I'm Xi, It's a pleasure to meet you seven." She smiled to the group who were in awe of these people, while Geoff just looked like he was almost at home. 

"Delta doesn't want to say hi?" Geoff asked, looking around for the Logical AI, to which Mu shrugged 

"He said he'd come." Theta said from behind Mu. "And I'm sure he's just wondering what to do."

"Alright. Well. this is Michael, Gavin, Joel, Jack, Ryan and Jon! Ray's in the giant Nest thing of Plants on Joel's back." Just as that was said and done, a Green suited man appeared much like Theta's. 

"Hello, I am Delta. I appologize for my Delay, I had to attend to something important." He calmly stated and surveyed over all of them.

"Holy shit Geoff. What the fuck is this Shit." Michael shouted out in a Question-like Form but it was clearly more of a statement.

"These are my AI Buddies. Mu and Xi have been with me through pretty much the start and Theta and Delta are new but still Just as close. They Help me run my Suit as well as make sure I Understand shit that's important. Sorta like a Family in a very weird way."

"How did you even get them...?" Ryan asked.

"Well. Mu and Xi are implanted into me, so I can't get rid of them unless you were to remove them, and Delta and Theta are installed into my helmet or into my computer system I built in my house. Where ever they best be." Geoff explained. "I got them when I was a Space Merrcenary." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Some of my best and worst years in my view."

"Hi, Theta." Gavin had gone over to interact with the Child-ish AI.

"Hi, Gavin..." Theta said back looking at the Brit. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too!" Theta tilted his head slightly, while listening to Gavin talk.

"Your voice sounds weird. Are you sick?" Theta asked worriedly.

"What? No, it's just how I talk." Gavin explained. "I've got an Accent, which makes me different from the rest of them."

"That's cool." Theta said shifting slightly. "Do you ever wish you knew people who talked like you?"

"Well I did once, but I don't think about it that much, since I enjoy being with everyone here, at Achievement City!"

Soon everyone was enjoying a group chat with each other getting used to the just introduced Members of the Gang that'd been there from the start of it all, and most likely til the bitter ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSSS- OR AM I?!


	8. How To deal with Cocooned Mates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joel goes through his First Winter with Ray..  
> Who's a little Ball of Nature, this will be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing now.  
> Just so we can have some Shipping Moments.  
> Because who doesn't love them.
> 
> I sure do.
> 
> ~DF  
> PS- Spam XIII with "Ball of Nature." DO IT!!!!

Joel stared at the sleeping Ray, who was sitting on the bed taking up most of it. Winter had finally started and The Hunters were celebrating their first Winter with the group had gotten used to things. Gavin mostly hid inside and refused to come outside, because it was too cold for him, Jon was like a normal person and had to bundle up a bit while Michael with his Bear Blood didn't give two shits and went around in Elbow-long sleeves. Geoff mostly stayed inside tinkering away with some Pet Projects he had planned, while Jack and Ryan made sure the City still had supplies while most of the others stay indoors. Joel didn't mind the cold, It was a bit like being in The End, which Joel hadn't gone back to or planned on anytime soon, he had no idea how The Dragon would react to his ew Human state. He'd probably get attacked for it, since he liked being human better. Maybe, he'd take a quick peek later. He really should just sleep now and stop thinking about this kind of stuff. 

LINELINELINELINELINELINEYOLOLINELINELINELINE

It was soon Christmas Eve, and all through the City. Grown Men were acting like Toddlers. Gavin wouldn't go the fuck to sleep and left Michael awake all night. Joel spent the night wrapping his last presents, Jon was trying to find all the presents Ryan hide while Ryan slept in his bed, like this was nothing. Geoff was passed out in his Basement Lab, with Delta and Theta keeping watch over the place. And Jack was also preparing his presents since he always put too much love into making them perfect for the person getting them. Soon though, those who were restless or were staying up fell asleep... 

"MICOOL!!! MICOOL! IT'S CHRISTMAS GET UP!" Michael then slapped Gavin in the face with a pillow hoping it'd shut him up and curled up tighter so he could sleep. Only for Gavin to push him off the bed. "Micool you gotta get up! It's Christmas Morning!" Michael shouted while he fell and grabs Gavin to drag him down with him. 

"God damn it, Gavin, you piece of shit! I wanted to sleep, but I'm not allowed am I??"

"Nope! Come on, Micool!!" Gavin whined in his whiny British Voice.

"Fine. Get off you dick, so I can get dressed." Michael stared at Gavin's stupid British face, which was giving off the most stupidest grin on it that couldn't help but spread to Michael.

"Okay, luv!" Gavin slipped off and back onto the bed, curling up into one of Michael's pelts to keep himself warm and to hide in if someone was to come in without warning as he watched Michael stand up, an Auburn tail stuck out slightly from his boxers, while rounded ears blended into curls twitched at every sound outside, soon Actual ears were tucked into a Festive Christmas Hat and Tail hidden under pants. Michael slipped on a Christmas sweater Jack gave him last year and sat on the bed so Gavin could slip on some warmer layers and then his normal coverings. "You ready, boi?"

"I'm always ready!" Michael beamed to his Mate, getting off the bed he headed out first to see mostly everyone else was up. Joel was sitting by the trees with Ray in his Lap as he watched Jon struggle to fit his Wings through the holes Ryan had shown him were, in fact there in his shirt... because he totally wasn't wearing one of Ryan's shirts again. No idea what you're talking about, man. Geoff stood outside with a mug filled with something, suprisingly, not Alcoholic next to Jack who had his own mug which jokingly called him the best mom, a gift from Ray a few years back. "Merry Fucking Christmas, everyone!"

"Morning, and Merry Christmas to you, too!" Jack answered back "your the last up again..."

"I like sleeping in the Winter, too." Michael remarked, refusing eye contact "So, who's going first?"

"JOEL IS OPENING THE PRESENTS FIRST!"

LINELINELINELINELINEJUBLZLINELINELINELINELINELINE

The end of Winter peeked it's head as soon the snow finally started melting as everything warmed up, Gavin finally was able to stop needing to wear ten layers to just stand outside for an hour not moving and Michael didn't notice the change at all like normal, so he keeps wearing his elbow long shirts like it's nothing. Joel enjoyed the warmth. Warmth reminded him of being human, and it was nice. Joel blinked awake on a warm March day to warm body parts wrapping around him, that was new, looking over he saw his small Puerto Rican Mate snuggling up onto him, the ball of Nature all but gone but for the mess of Roses over the two and Ray was in his Boxers peacefully sleeping as if he hadn't been in a giant nest of Plants during the winter for about five months, smiling he snuggled into his Mate enjoying feeling him again as he went back to sleep, letting today be a lazy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST DO IT!


End file.
